Moon Maiden The Smurfs Johan & Peewit Johan X OC Alexis
by destinycopley13
Summary: Alexis was born different. Your a mistake she was told by those outside her pack. A monster they said. But what will happen while out in the woods with her horse Gypsy and is captured before meeting the smurfs and a neighboring kingdom? What will happen? Read on to find out. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC DESCRIPTION AND MAKING THIS STORY
1. The Cursed Country

For the descriptions scroll past the first chapter and warning the first chapter is long and for any clothing or pics go to my Wattpad account destinycopley13

* * *

Chapter 1 The Cursed Country 

"Your going to get me a pretty penny girl." The merchant says as Alexis rolls her eyes shifting to human form tired of biting at the cage she is in.

"Huh? Incredible! Absolutely incredible! What are you little creatures?" The merchant asks as he stops his cart seeing two little blue creatures o the ground in the mud.

"We're not creatures." The little blonde one says.

"We're smurfs!" The other blue creature says.

"Smurfs eh? Well now I say you two smurfs will turn me a fair penny. In the cage with the wolf you go." The merchant says as he picks up the two smurfs and places them inside the cage with Alexis.

"Wolf?" The blonde one asks scaredly as the merchant closes the door.

"Don't worry little ones I won't harm you. No matter what that crazy human says." Alexis says.

"Who are you?" The little male asks.

"I'm Alexis. He caught me like he did you. He means to sell us for profit." Alexis says.

"I'm Smurfette and this is Hefty. Alexis isn't there a way out?" Smurfette asks.

"Afraid not. I've tried for all morning to get out of this cage with no luck. The only way out is for him to open the door." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"Sir sir a newly acquired surprise you have never seen before! A wolf girl and smurfs!" The merchant says as he takes the sheet off Alexis and the smurf's cages.

"We're smurf's that what we are!" Hefty says.

"And you said this girl is a wolf? She looks nothing like a wolf. Why would you trap this poor girl like this?" A black haired boy asks.

"Heh. Just give her a chance. Show your true self you darn girl!" The merchant says as Alexis just looks at him emotionless.

"Enough! Release this girl at once." The black haired boy asks as Alexis looks at him.

"But sir." The merchant says.

"Do as Johan says. No reason for you to do a poor innocent girl such a way. She looks like a normal girl to us. Now let her go." The king says.

"Yes sir." The merchant says as he lets Alexis out of her cage as she goes over to the boy.

"Now release the smurfs. They have no more a reason to be caged than the girl. Where did you find these smurfs?" The black haired boy asks.

"Well I bought them from a wood cutter for only two ground. The girl he gave for free." The merchant says.

"Ah but according to the kings law you must release them if they can repay the sum you purchased them for. Right? Here little smurfs. Give these crowns to your master and you shall be free." The black haired boy says as a blonde boy releases Smurfette and Hefty as the boy gives them the crowns.

"Thank you." Smurfette says as she and Hefty give the merchant the crowns.

"What a miserable days work. Only two crowns." The merchant says disappointingly as he leaves.

"So dear girl may I ask your name?" The black haired boy asks.

"Alexis but some call me Alex for short. Thank you all for helping us." Alexis says kindly.

"Your very welcome my dear. I am the king of this kingdom and my friends here are Johan and peewit." The king says kindly.

"Tell us little smurfs where do you come from?" Peewit asks.

"Yes I'm sure all of you are not from around here. I've never seen you before." Johan says.

"I'm a traveler and I live on my own with just my horse." Alexis says.

"And we're from the forest but our forest was totally smurfed." Smurfette says sadly.

"Totally smurfed? How?" Peewit asks.

"Yea. We're the only smurfs that escaped." Hefty says.

"But who could do such a thing?" The king asks as he looks at the smurfs.

"It was a smurf that smurf smurf." Hefty says.

"You mean it was another smurf?" Johan asks.

"No no it was a big smurf that smurf smurf." Hefty says.

"Yes and we have to smurf back there right away." Smurfette says sadly.

"And we shall help you. Sir Peewit and I must leave immediately to find this mysterious smurf that smurf smurf." Johan says as he looks at the king.

"Then I'm going too! I need a little excitement in my life." The king says.

"Yes sir." Johan and Peewit say in union not sounding very happy.

"I'll come as well. I enjoy a good adventure." Alexis says as Peewit looks at her.

"But don't you need a horse?" Peewit asks.

"Not to worry. My horse Gypsy was following me the entire time I was in that cage. She won't be far away. She'll come running when I call her." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"Can't we stop now!? I need some rest and refreshments!" The king says as the group is riding through the forest.

"And I need some peace and quite." Peewit says.

"Come now Peewit. He is your king. The ride through a nice calm forest should calm him.. Maybe." Alexis says.

"Here we are." Johan says as the group is coming upon a house.

"Thank goodness. Now I can eat and take a nap." The king says.

"Um Johan I know you said this wizard is your friend but I would prefer to stay outside if that is alright." Alexis says knowing if she goes in the wizard could realize what she is.

"Alright Alexis. We shouldn't be long." Johan says as he and the others go inside.

"But Johan what about our horses?" The king as he and the others come back out and begin to walk with Alexis.

"The way will be too difficult sir." Johan says.

"You mean we're going to walk?" The king asks.

"Walking always walking." Peewit says.

"Farewell Homnibus!" Johan shouts as they continue on their way.

*Timeskip*

"Perhaps we should turn back Johan. I'm tired." The king says as the group is following Johan while he is cutting them a way through the plants with his sword.

"No sir we must press onward! Onward! We made it through sir!" Johan shouts happily as they exit the forest and come upon a barren dessert.

"At last. Our we in smurf land?" The king asks.

"Not yet sir." Hefty says as he pokes his head out of Alexis's pocket.

"It's just a hop, skip, and a smurf from here." Smurfette says as she points to the dessert from Johan's cape.

"Right across that dessert." Hefty says.

"D-Dessert?" The king asks.

*Timeskip*

"And to think there's a nice cool well at the castle. I wish I were home." The king says.

"I wish you were too." Peewit says as he mumbles.

"So you two live with the king?" Alexis asks.

"Of course. So where is it you came from since you travel?" Johan asks.

"Oh uh I came from a place far from here. I left it because I wanted more for my life and I met my horse Gypsy on my travels to which she became my horse regardless of her wild nature. She's a Arabian and Appaloosa mix so she's very strong, fast, and agile because of her breeding." Alexis says.

"So she's a wild horse? Wow must be pretty loyal to follow you anywhere and let you ride her." Peewit says.

"She's like family. We watch out for each other because on our travels we have only each other." Alexis says.

"That's beautiful. Well peewit I think it's time to use the magic stick." Johan says as he listens to the king complain.

"Magic stick?" Alexis asks as Peewit holds up the stick he's been carrying.

"Yes. Yes! The magic stick! Alakazam! After you sir." Peewit says as he taps the ground with the stick making water shoot up out of the ground as the king takes a drink before spitting the water back out.

"It's salty!" The king says as everyone looks at him.

"Salty!? That's impossible. It can't be. Homnibus wouldn't do this to us. salty! All salty!" Peewit shouts as he makes more water appear seeing it is all the same.

*Timeskip*

"My kingdom my kingdom for a pitcher of chilled grapes." The king says as the group is getting tired of walking in the hot dessert.

"Look! I see water!" Alexis says as the rest of the group immediately run over drinking from the stream as Alexis follows after them taking a drink.

*Timeskip*

"Hi squirrel. Hi bunny. We're home again." Smurfette says.

"Finally." The king says.

"Well done little smurfs." Johan says.

"There's our village!" Hefty says pointing to the destroyed remains of a little village.

"What's left of it." Smurfette says sadly.

"We shall find the one who did this little smurfs. I promise. Now where is this smurf that smurf smurf?" Johan asks.

"I think we have our answer." Alexis says hearing a loud growl as the smurfs point to a dragon near by.

"A dragon!" The king shouts as the dragon chases Peewit before corning him up in a tree.

"Johan go help Peewit. I'll handle the dragon." Alexis says.

"Are you sure?" Johan asks.

"I'm positive now go." Alexis says as Johan nods before Alexis goes over to the dragon.

"Hey ya big lizard come get me!" Alexis shouts getting the dragon to chase her away from Peewit and Johan. Once away from them Alexis uses her ice abilities to attack the dragon scaring it as it begins to leave while Alexis hides with the others behind some rocks.

"He's leaving." Johan says.

"How did you manage to scare it off Alexis?" Peewit asks.

"Oh I have my ways. When your by yourself you tend to pick up a few things." Alexis says.

"Where's the king and the little smurfs?" Peewit asks not seeing the king or the smurfs.

"Help!" A voice shouts revealing to be the king as he is carried off by the dragon.

"That poor king. What'll we do?" Hefty asks.

"Follow him! It's our only hope and his! Come on!" Johan shouts as everyone follows after him.

*Timeskip*

"The dragon! Quick everyone hide!" Johan says seeing the dragon as the group hide.

"He must of eaten the king." Peewit says not seeing the king with the dragon.

"I'm sure he hasn't done that Peewit. He's probably left him somewhere." Alexis says as the group continue on before finding the king's hat by a cave.

"Oh how terrible!" Smurfette says sadly seeing the hat on the ground.

"That's all that's left of him." Peewit says.

"Perhaps not. He could of escaped into that cave." Johan says as the group go into the cave they find a man threatening to hurt Papa smurf in the captive smurfs don't work faster.

"Let me at him. Let me at him." Hefty says angrily.

"No Hefty wait." Johan says before the man leaves and Smurfette and Hefty get the other smurfs attention as they come running to them before they hide seeing Alexis and the boys.

"Wait smurfs. It's ok." Hefty says.

"These are our friends. Alexis, Johan, and Peewit." Smurfette says kindly.

"We come to help you. So tell us who is that scoundrel with the whip?" Johan asks as the smurfs come out of their hiding place.

"His name's Monulf." Clumsy says.

"It was Monulf and his big smurf that smurf smurf. Who destroyed our village." Brainy says.

"Ah so it is Monulf who controls the dragon." Johan says.

"Which explains why a dragon did that. I've read about dragons and they're normally tame unless you give them reason otherwise." Alexis says.

"But where's Papa smurf?" Smurfette asks.

"Monulf has him hidden in the cave somewhere." Clumsy says.

"I'll bet he has the king too." Peewit says.

"Then we shall rescue them. Come!" Johan says as he grabs a torch with the others following him.

*Timeskip*

"This must be Monulf's hiding away. Well well well. Monulf's been even busier than I thought." Johan says as he find a room with a table that has bags of diamonds on it.

"Johan!" Hefty shouts as Monulf goes to run at Johan before Alexis shifts to wolf form and tackles him onto the ground growling viciously at him.

"Help! Get this beast off of me!" Monulf shouts as he tries to push Alexis off him.

"I'm not a beast you cowardly excuse for a human. How dare you attack someone when there back is turned." Alexis growls.

"Good hold him there Alexis." Johan says as he then ties Monulf up with his own whip before Alexis lets him up and shifts to human form.

"Please sir have mercy. Have mercy." Monulf says.

"Lead us to the king and Papa smurf." Johan says as Monulf leads them to a room where they find the king and Papa smurf.

"Papa smurf!" The smurfs shout happily in union.

"My brave little smurfs!" Papa smurf says happily as his smurfs go over to him.

"Are you alright sir?" Johan asks as the king hugs him.

"Fine Johan fine." The king says.

*Timeskip*

"That's the cave entrance just ahead but you won't get away with this." Monulf says as they are nearing the entrance.

"Oh yea. What's gonna stop us mister smart guy?" Peewit asks before they then see the dragon breathing fire in the cave at them causing them to immediately take cover.

"You'll never get out of here alive! Fafnir will roast you all!" Monulf shouts.

"Papa smurf! Papa smurf! I smurfed another exit! but it's only big enough for smurfs." Hefty says as he comes running over.

"Well let's take a look anyway." Johan says.

*Timeskip*

"Here they come." Peewit says as the smurfs come back through the hole with things they have found in the woods.

"Well hello. We found hazelnuts, chestnuts, and water." Papa smurf says.

"I found these flowers Papa smurf." Clumsy says holding some red flowers.

"Those are snap dragons Clumsy." Alexis says seeing the flowers.

"Snap dragons. Just What we need to escape." Johan says.

"In the name of smurf that's right! Why didn't I think of that. Let's smurf some snap dragons. Lots of snap dragons. Smurf to it." Papa smurf says as he and the smurfs go back through the hole.

"Sir help me gather some wood. Alexis and Peewit find a cauldron quickly." Johan says as the rest of the group follow him.

"But why? Tell me tell me!" Peewit asks.

"I'll tell you later." Johan says.

"Later. Always later." Peewit says.

*Timeskip*

"And if we can get Fafnir to drink this snap dragon juice he'll sleep like a baby." Johan says as he is mixing the ingredients in the cauldron.

"Fafnir! On guard! They want to-" Monulf is then cut off as Peewit covers his mouth with his hand before the group put the cauldron outside and watch the dragon drink it before it falls asleep.

"He's asleep." Peewit says as they go outside.

"Boy he sure is asleep." Clumsy says seeing the dragon.

"He's kinda cute when he's sleeping." Smurfette says.

"Now what do we do with him?" Peewit asks.

"Very good question Peewit. We can't let him lose. He's much too dangerous." Papa smurf says as he looks at the dragon.

"Fools! There's nothing you can do." Monulf says.

"If we can only keep him from spitting fire. It is written in the smurf books that a dragon that can't spit fire is no longer dangerous." Papa smurf says.

"That's it Papa smurf! Peewit the magic stick." Johan says as Peewit gives him the magic stick.

"Don't tell me your thirsty for salty water." Peewit says.

"Yea Johan what are you gonna do with the stick?" Alexis asks.

"I shall give part of it to a little smurf. Who must then enter the dragon's mouth and put out his fire. Try it Papa smurf." Johan says as he widdles a piece of the stick off with his sword before giving the piece to Papa smurf.

"Alakazam! I will leave right away." Papa smurf says seeing the stick works.

"Have courage." Johan says as they hold the dragon's mouth open for Papa smurf as he goes inside.

"Do you hear anything?" Alexis asks seeing the king is pressing his ear against the dragon trying to listen inside for Papa smurf.

"Nothing but the beast's heart I'm afraid." The king says.

"Oh I hope Papa smurf is alright." Smurfette says as the dragon opens his eyes.

"Smurfette! Look out!" Johan shouts.

"The dragon is waking up!" Brainy shouts as the dragon begins to growl.

"Good grief Papa smurf is still in there!" Hefty shouts as the dragon gets up growling causing the group to quickly get away from him.

"Get them Fafnir! Get them all! Roast them Fafnir!" Monulf shouts having gotten free as the dragon then tries breathing fire but instead spits out water.

"Free at last!" Papa smurf says as the dragon spits him and some more water out.

"Fafnir! What are you doing!? Spit fire! Spit fire! They're getting away!" Monulf shouts as the dragon spits water at him.

"You did it Papa smurf!" Johan shouts happily as Papa smurf comes over to them.

"Yes the dragon can no longer smurf smurf." Papa smurf says proudly.

"Three cheers for Papa smurf!" The smurfs shout happily in union as they cheer.

*Timeskip*

"Soon our village will be as good as new. Thanks to all of your help." Papa smurf says as the smurfs are rebuilding their village.

"Thank you Papa smurf. Perhaps someday we will need your help." Johan says.

"We'll be there Johan." Papa smurf says kindly.

"Johan I'm sorry." Alexis says as Johan looks at her.

"Why are you apologizing?" Johan asks.

"Because I deceived you and your friends. Aren't you angry or afraid of me because of what I truly am?" Alexis says ashamedly.

"Of course not. You helped us save our friends. Why would we fear you? You have done nothing wrong." Johan says.

"Yea your pretty amazing." Peewit says as Alexis looks at him.

"Alexis my dear you said you travel and don't really stay anywhere correct?" The king asks.

"Um yes but what are you getting at?" Alexis asks.

"How would you like to come stay with us at the castle?" The king says as Alexis looks at him shocked.

"Really? You'd really want me around?" Alexis asks.

"We would be honored to have you around if you'll have us." Johan says as Alexis smiles.

"I'd love to." Alexis says happily.

"Farewell smurfs. We must be on our way." Johan says as the king looks at him.

"Oh no. More mountains. Desserts. Swamps." The king says sadly.

"No sir this time we shall fly." Johan says.

"Fly?" The king asks.

*Timeskip*

"Oh what a beautiful sight! Home sweet home at last!" The king says as they arrive outside the castle.

"Tonight you shall sleep in your own soft bed sire and tomorrow we can all give our new friend a warm welcome." Johan says as Alexis smiles softly.

"Yes soft bed." The king says happily.

"And Monulf will sleep in the dungeon." Peewit says as Monulf growls angrily.

"Peewit tomorrow you must return the magic stick to Homnibus." Johan says as he looks at Peewit.

"Sure Johan sure... In the morning." Peewit says as they all head for the castle.

* * *

Human Description

Name: Alexis

Gender: Female

Age: 16 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 104 Pounds

Species: Wolf shifter

Eye color: Light purple

Hair color, length, and type: Very light blonde

Skin tone: Picture

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Height: 5'1

Looks: Picture, skinny, and kind of tall

Clothes they meet her in:

Usual clothes:

Clothes for for the last couple of chapters:

Alexis's theme in human form: Speechless

Alexis and Johan's theme song: Thank you Stars

Powers: Elemental powers and can shift to a wolf and human at will

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Weapons: Powers and a sword

Skills: Assassin and a very skilled fighter

Specialties: Fighting, cooking, drawing, and singing

Fears: Losing those closest to her and spiders deathly afraid of them no matter how small

Hobbies: Singing, watching the sunset, drawing, cooking, reading,and taking walks

Likes: Drawing, singing, cooking, reading, and helping others

Dislikes: People who judge others before getting to know them

Good habits: Is the type of person never to back down when knowing something is not right and is always willing to fight for others

Bad habits: Can be very no trusting and at times aggressive if provoked enough

Favorite weather: Raining and sunny

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flowers: Rose

Favorite place: Near the forest

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite colors: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going around friends, timid, polite, very beautiful, smart ass, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Johan

Closest friend out of everyone: Johan

Close friends: Johan, Clumsy, and Brainy

Best friends: Johan, Peewit, Clumsy, and Brainy

Friends: Johan, Sabrina, Peewit, The King, Clumsy, and Brainy

Enemies: Anyone evil

Life story: Alexis was born in the mountains with her mother and her father. She is the only one of her litter. Her parents and pack both were killed when she was 3 by another wolf and his pack. Thanks to her mother she survived the slaughter and ended up being given by Alexis's mother to the king and queen of the moon kingdom who took her as their own daughter. Ever since Alexis due to her past experiences hasn't been very trusting towards others unless they just manage to catch her interest in some way.

* * *

Alexis Wolf Description

Name: Alexis

Gender: Female

Age: 4 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Wolf shifter

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Light purple

Fur: Solid white with silver( The silver is in the same places as in the pic)

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Alexis's theme song in wolf form: The Lion is an Angel

Alexis and Johan's theme song: Thank you Stars

Accessories: A light blue feather behind left ear

Powers: Elemental powers and can shift to a wolf and human at will

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Fears: Afraid of losing those closest to and deathly afraid of spiders

Weapons: Powers, teeth, sword, and claws

Skills: Assassin and a very skilled and deadly fighter

Favorite place: Near woods and lakes

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise and or fighting tricky and sneaky

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, running, and howling

Hobbies: Howling and taking walks

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite scents: Pine

Favorite color: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going around friends, timid, polite, very beautiful, smart ass, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Johan

Closest friend out of everyone: Johan

Close friends: Johan, Clumsy, and Brainy

Best friends: Johan, Peewit, Clumsy, and Brainy

Friends: Johan, Sabrina, Peewit, The King, Clumsy, and Brainy

Enemies: Anyone evil

Life story: Alexis was born in the mountains with her mother and her father. She is the only one of her litter. Her parents and pack both were killed when she was 3 by another wolf and his pack. Thanks to her mother she survived the slaughter and ended up being given by Alexis's mother to the king and queen of the moon kingdom who took her as their own daughter. Ever since Alexis due to her past experiences hasn't been very trusting towards others unless they just manage to catch her interest in some way.

* * *

Gypsy

Name: Gypsy

Species: Horse

Breed: Arabian/ Appaloosa

Gender: Female

Age: 3 years

Looks: Pic above

Eye color: Pic above

Personality: Smart, fearless, agile, fast, swift, strong, kind, motherly, stubborn, and loyal

Gear: None due to only liking to be ridden bareback

Abilities: Has exceptional hearing and has a very close bond to Alexis as that of a sister

Family: Alexis

Friends: Same as Alexis

Home: With Alexis but lived alone before meeting her after getting caught in a human trapped and being freed by Alexis


	2. Return of the Clockwork Smurf

"Help!" A voice shouts as Alexis is walking around the castle yard in wolf form before getting tackled down by peewit.

"Peewit what on earth has gotten into you?" Alexis asks angrily as Peewit quickly gets up and hides behind her.

"Hide me! She's after me!" Peewit shouts scaredly as Alexis looks at him.

"Who's after you?" Alexis asks.

"Peewit!" A voice shouts as Alexis realizes it is dame Darbara.

"Never mind.." Alexis says as she gets up while dame Barbara comes over.

"Alexis stand aside. Let me at that little pest!" Dame Barbara says as Peewit sticks his tongue out at her.

"Nice try dame Barbara but Alexis won't let you hurt me." Peewit says as he smiles.

"Yea not this time Peewit. Considering I always get the backlash of protecting you from her. She can have you this time." Alexis says as Peewit immediately looks at her.

"Your not serious.. She's serious.. Mama!" Peewit shouts as Alexis walks away from him before he tries to run only for dame Barbara to grab him and throw him through a window.

"Riff raff." Dame Barbara says angrily.

"Nice shot." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"Remember driver we must continue at a dignified pace." Dame Barbara says as she sticks her head outside the carriage.

"So what are we going to this other kingdom for?" Alexis asks as she is riding beside Johan.

"Princess Savina's cousin king Gerard has called for her to come visit. She wanted us to come along. Sorry we didn't explain it earlier." Johan says as Peewit begins singing wanting to arrive sooner to eat.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have my wolf hearing." Alexis says as she looks at Peewit by the carriage.

"He'll settle down... eventually." Johan says.

*Timeskip*

"Alexis would you mind to run ahead to let them know we're almost there please?" Savina asks as Alexis looks at her.

"Of course princess." Alexis says.

"Thank you." Savina says kindly as Alexis rides on ahead.

*Timeskip*

"Why on earth won't you allow passage? Princess Savina and the rest of my group will be here shortly." Alexis says.

"Go away woman. From your attire you have no business to speak back to a superior guard." A guard says.

"Superior? Don't make me laugh." Alexis says angrily.

"What is going on here?" A voice asks revealing to be Johan and the others as they arrive.

"Does this ill mannered woman belong to you?" A guard asks causing Alexis to growl slightly before Johan pulls her over to him to keep her from doing something foolish.

"I am princess Savina. The girl your speaking to is Alexis one of my guards and a well respected one. My party and I have an invitation from my cousin the king. I had sent Alexis ahead of us to make it known we were nearly here." Aavina says as she looks at the guards.

"Sorry your highness. Please forgive our rudeness but didn't the royal messenger tell you-" The guard is then cut off by dame Barbara.

"I'm telling you let us pass or else." Dame Barbara says.

"Sorry madame. Open the gates!" The guard shouts.

*Timeskip*

"I'm sorry you have traveled so far princess Savina but king Gerard's celebration has been cancelled." Sir Leopold says.

"Well as far as I'm concerned the party's still on." Peewit says as he begins to sing only for Alexis to quickly cover his mouth.

"Um peewit maybe now isn't the best time to sing." Alexis says.

"I'm sorry about your long journey back but I'm sure you'll find an inn along the way." Sir Leopold says.

"Savina! So good to see you! Please come up!" A voice shouts revealing to be kind Gerard.

"As I was saying you must spend the night here." Sir Leopold says.

*Timeskip sorry for so many timeskips but I'm losing motivation for this story and am kind of rushing it to get it done so I don't delete it for loss of motivation then suddenly decide to make it again only to have to rewrite what I deleted*

"Whoa.." Alexis asks as she is walking down the hall seeing dame Barbara wearing a fuzzy scarf.

"How do I look Alexis dear?" Dame Barbara asks as Alexis looks at her speechless.

"Beautiful.." Alexis says nervously.

"I know.. Keep the others out of trouble for me will you." Dame Barbara asks as Johan comes over.

"Um what is up with her?" Alexis asks.

"I'll explain later right now we need to go see the smurfs." Johan says.

"Why?" Alexis asks as Johan begins to walk off.

"I'll tell you on the way." Johan says as Alexis follows after him.

*Timeskip again expect to have a lot of timeskips but I will make sure to keep each chapter at least 1000 words or more*

"It's nice to see you again Clumsy." Alexis says as she is sitting with Clumsy by a tree while watching the others talk with Papa smurf about Clockwork smurf.

"It's good to see you as well. I really enjoy talking with you. You don't mind my clumsyness as much as the others do." Clumsy says happily as he laughs.

"So what if your a little Clumsy. That doesn't make you any less of a terrific friend to me." Alexis says kindly.

"So have you told Johan yet about how you feel?" Clumsy asks.

"Shh! Not so loud Clumsy please. I haven't told him yet but I'm worried he will react badly if I do." Alexis whispers as Clumsy places his little hand on Alexis's hand.

"I don't see why he would. Just be honest with him." Clumsy says kindly.

"That's a lot easier said than done. Especially for a woman of my background." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"Your majesty! Back so soon!" Sir Leopold says as the group arrives back at the castle.

"Oh hello uncle. Was everything alright in my absence?" Gerard asks.

"Fine for me. Not so good for you! Take them!" Sir Leopold shouts as the group is then captured and thrown into a dungeon before dame Barbara is thrown in with them.

"Dame Barbara? You too?" Savina asks.

"Oh I should of known." Dame Barbara says sadly.

"That's not good!" Alexis shouts seeing the room is beginning to fill with water.

"If only Clockwork smurf were here. He'd know what to do." Gerard says.

"King Gerard if I may but your this kingdom's king. You can not rely on others to make decisions especially for the sake of the kingdom. You must make them it is your responsibility to lead this kingdom for better or worse." Alexis says.

"Your right. I am the king and I will find a way out! There used to be a secret tunnel hidden behind a block in the wall." Gerard says as he goes under the water managing to free the others and himself.

"We made it." Johan says.

"Thanks to you your majesty." Savina says happily.

"And now I must rally my people and over throw my traitorous uncle Leopold!" Gerard says as he stands up while Leopold comes over.

"It will not be easy you little soft hearted fool!" Leopold says as Gerard looks at his uncle.

"Uncle!" Gerard shouts.

"I too knew about the dungeon secret tunnel. Men put these naves in chains!" Leopold shouts as the groups begin fighting before something drops onto one of the guards causing them to fall over the stone wall side seeing it is Clockwork smurf.

"Clockwork! Your well again!" Gerard shouts happily.

"I'd say he's better than new!" Peewit says as Clockwork throws a guard over the wall.

"I second that." Alexis says as Clockwork throws a guard that had Alexis's arm over the side of the wall and into the river before doing the same to Leopold and his followers.

*Timeskip*

"Thanks to you my friends I'm back on my throne. But more important I've learned I can make decisions on my own. Clockwork knew it all along!" Gerard says happily.

"Then I guess this means the celebration is on your majesty... Don't anyone appreciate fine music?" Peewit asks angrily as he sings before stopping seeing everyone quickly got away from him.

"Don't despair Peewit." Johan says as he and Alexis look at Peewit.

"Yea we know some people who would love to hear you sing." Alexis says as they have Peewit go down to sing to Leopold and the others in the dungeon cell.


	3. The Enchanted Baby

"Come on Gypsy lets stop for a drink huh girl." Alexis asks as she stops by a river causing Gypsy to look at her before drinking from the river.

"Alexis glad we found you." A voice says revealing to be papa smurf with some of the others smurfs.

"Oh hello papa smurf. What brings you out here today?" Alexis asks as she gets down on her knees near the smurfs.

"Sorry to bother you Alexis but we need your help." Smurfette says as she comes over.

"No bother at all Smurfette. What can I do?" Alexis asks before Brainy and Clumsy bring a human baby over on a makeshift cart.

"He's adorable. Where his the young one's parents?" Alexis asks as she picks the young one up causing it to giggle and laugh.

"We found him in the woods by himself. Papa smurf thought we should bring him to you, Johan, and the others." Brainy says.

"Curious little thing aren't you? Well I'm not familiar with this child but let's bring him to the others. Maybe they'll know something." Alexis says as she smiles at the infant as it pets Alexis's arm.

*Timeskip*

"Well I was out taking a walk with Gypsy when the smurfs brought the child to me. Thought we could help." Alexis asks as she is watching dame Barbara chase Peewit while Savina is holding the baby.

"Yes we're the ones who found him first." Smurfette says kindly.

"I found him first. You see I was smurfing night blooming mugwort when all of a sudden I felt the-" Brainy is then cut off as some of the smurfs throw him away from the group.

"We thought you might be able to smurf who the baby belongs to." Clumsy says.

"And take care of him in the mean time." Greedy says as he is eating on a smurf berry.

"Don't worry. We'll shelter the little fellow at the castle until his parents can be found." Savina says as the child smiles at her.

"Thank you princess." Papa smurf says happily.

"I'm sorry we missed Peewit." Greedy says as Johan looks at him.

"I just hope dame Barbara has." Johan says as he looks at the direction Peewit and dame Barbara went off in.

*Timeskip*

"Alexis were you able to get the crib ready for the little one?" Dame Babara asks as Alexis is finishing setting up a baby crib.

"Yes dame Barbara. All set just as you asked." Alexis says as she steps away from the crib while dame Barbara places the child in the crib.

"Good. Now if you will run along. I'm going to put the little one down for a nap." Dame Barbara says as Alexis leaves the room and begins to walk down the hall with Johan.

"I take it the king is happy to allow the young one to stay?" Alexis asks as Johan looks at her.

"Yes. Although we may be hearing Peewit play for a while." Johan says.

"Why's that?" Alexis asks curiously before Peewit comes running over.

"Because the child loves my music! I'm gonna go play for him now." Peewit says as he takes off running again.

"Peewit I wouldn't do that. Dame Barbara is... Nevermind." Alexis says as she notices Peewit is done gone.

"Don't worry he'll figure it out. Why don't you come fence with me for a while since Peewit will be busy." Johan says as Alexis looks at him.

"Sure. Love to." Alexis says as she follows after Johan.

*Timeskip*

"So you see your majesty the kidnappers thought Peewit was the baby." Johan says as the group is with the king while Savina is holding the child.

"I can't believe I slept through that." Alexis says a little surprised by the nightly events.

"Me either but can you imagine that? A big fellow like me." Peewit says as he sneezes and blows his nose.

"This child also has magical powers uncle." Aavina says happily as she looks down at the child in her arms.

"Powers or not someone must claim him. At this very moment my heroes are searching the country side." The king says.

*Timeskip*

"Wow. A lot of people certainly turned up for the child." Alexis says as she is leaving the castle with Johan and Peewit.

"I've never seen en enchanted baby with so many parents." Peewit says looking at the crowd of people.

"I was afraid this might happen. That's why we're going to see enchanter Homnibus. We must hurry!" Johan says as the three quickly head for the enchanter's house.

*Timeskip*

"And you say this baby is protected by a magic spell?" Homnibus asks as the group get done explaining about the child.

"Who would put a spell on a child that protects it from danger?" Johan asks curiously.

"A fairy godmother would." Homnibus says.

"A fairy godmother?" Peewit asks.

"Fairy godmothers have terrible tempers. They've been known to turn people into mice." Homnibus says as Peewit gulps.

"Mice?" Peewit asks nervously.

"Enchanter Homnibus this baby has a little heart shaped birthmark." Alexis says.

"Oh dear. Fairy Valentina protects children with those and she has the worst temper of all." Homnibus says.

*Timeskip*

"Maybe the king has already returned the baby to his rightful parents." Peewit says as the group is heading back towards the castle.

"I hope so and if Valentina finds out.." Johan says as they arrive at the castle while a brown haired woman comes riding out on a horse.

"Hey slow down." Peewit says.

"Out of the way pipsqueak!" The woman shouts as she continues riding off.

"Pipsqueak!? Why I'll!" Peewit shouts angrily.

"Later Peewit." Johan says as Peewit looks at him.

"Later. Always later." Peewit says annoyedly.

"Who was that woman your majesty?" Alexis asks as she and the boys stop near the king.

"Alexis, Peewit, Johan your just in time!" The king says happily seeing the three.

"I hope so sire. We must warn you that the little foundling is protected by a powerful fairy godmother." Johan says.

"With a nasty temper at that." Alexis says.

"And she can turn people into mice!" Peewit shouts.

"She already has! This is dame Barbara." The king says as he gestures to a angry looking mouse on the ground.

"That's dame Barbara!?" Peewit asks as he begins laughing before dame Barbara walks over and bites him.

"So you must find Savina and the baby soon." The king says.

"Don't worry sire. We'll find them." Johan says as he leaves with Alexis and Peewit.

*Timeskip*

"It's no use. There are too many tracks. I don't know which to follow." Johan says as the group is tiring from following tracks.

"How about the ones that lead to an inn. I'm starving." Peewit says.

"Johan, Alexis, Peewit!" A voice shouts revealing to be Papa smurf and some of the smurfs.

"Smurfs. What are you doing here?" Alexis asks.

"We found Savina and the baby!" smurfette shouts as the group quickly follow them to an inn and quickly come up with a plan.

"You know the plan smurfs." Johan says.

"Right Johan. Let's get smurfing." Papa smurf says as they get to work on their plan while Alexis and Johan sneak around to a window seeing Savina and the child.

"They're on the run Peewit." Johan shouts as Peewit topples the kidnappers under the door as he bursts through before the group quickly manage to take the kidnappers down with the help of fairy godmother Valentina and head back to the castle with the child.

*Timeskip*

"I'm glad the child was given back to his parents and things are back to normal." Alexis says as she is walking the courtyard with Johan.

"Come back here you little pest! I'll teach you laugh at me!" Dame Barbara shouts as she chases Peewit causing Johan to laugh.

"Yes very much back to normal." Johan says as Alexis laughs.


	4. A Knight's Princess

One morning as Alexis is watching Johan fence with Peewit she soon hears the king calling them to come back inside.

"I wonder what the king called us in for." Johan says as he is walking inside with Alexis and Peewit.

"I don't know but I-" Alexis cuts herself off seeing two people she never expected to see again which are the king and queen of the Moon Kingdom.

"Oh Alexis dear! Your alright!" The queen shouts happily.

"You know these people Alexis?" Dame Barbara asks.

"Yes... They're my adoptive parents. King Matt and Queen Sara of the Moon Kingdom." Alexis says as everyone looks at her shocked before looking at their guests.

"Your a princess!?" Peewit asks.

"Wait Alexis I thought you said you lived on your own?" Johan asks as Alexis looks at him.

"I did Johan. I just left my adoptive parents kingdom before that without them knowing." Alexis says.

"Alexis why on earth would you do such a thing? Your parents were worried sick about you." Savina says as Alexis looks at her.

"Because I couldn't take it anymore. I'm not some princess like they want me to be. I come from a wolf pack not a human kingdom." Alexis says.

"Yes and your mother wanted us to look after you and make sure your safe." Queen Sara says as she and King Matt look at Alexis.

"Which is what we're going to do. Your coming home with us." King Matt says.

"Forget it! I refuse to be something I'm not just to please those around me." Alexis says as everyone looks at her

"King Matt and Queen Sara if I may. Perhaps maybe I could accompany you back with Alexis." Johan says as he steps forward.

"Splendid idea Johan. We'll all come along." The king says.

"Johan what are you doing?" Alexis asks as she looks at Johan before he goes over to her.

"Look Alexis even if you run away again on them at least be willing to visit with them for one night. They are your adoptive parents after all. If you do wish to still leave after tonight I'll personally help you leave again." Johan says as he whispers into Alexis's ear as Alexis sighs in annoyance.

"Fine." Alexis says in defeat knowing it's pointless to argue with Johan.

"Than its settled. We'll leave at once. We should arrive by dinner time. You may all stay with us for tonight." King Matt says.

*Timeskip*

"Everyone I am honored to welcome you into our kingdom. I do hope you enjoy your stay." Queen Sara says as Alexis comes into the room wearing a beautiful dress getting everyone's attention.

"Alexis you look amazing. It's different seeing you wearing a dress." Savina says.

"You look like a proper princess." Dame Barbara says.

"It was my lady in waiting's idea. Skylar said it brought out my best features and thought it would be a nice change." Alexis says as she pushes a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You do look beautiful but you always look beautiful." Johan says as Alexis smiles and blushes slightly.

"Well then everyone it's been a long day. Let's all eat then we'll show you to your rooms. Follow us." King Matt says as everyone begins to follow him.

"Dinner? You said the magic words." Peewit says excitedly causing Alexis to laugh slightly.

*Timeskip*

Later that night as Alexis is walking to her room she then stops upon hearing her adoptive parents talking in their room and gets closer to listen in.

"From what the king has told me she needs to be reacquainted in her royal life. She is a princess whether she likes it or not." King Matt says.

"I know dear. All I want is for her to be safe and happy but I do not believe she is safe running around the way she is. It's not fit for a proper princess and it's not safe." Queen Sara says.

"We must do something. Perhaps a marriage with a prince." King Matt says.

"What about prince Zandar from the neighboring Kingdom of Tangia? He is a well known knight and is very kind. He will surely be able to protect and make Alexis happy. Even if she doesn't love him now she will come to love him in time." Queen Sara says.

"Then it's settled. Once our company leaves tomorrow night we will send a request to the Kingdom of Tangia for a marriage proposal of our heirs." King Matt says as Alexis covers her mouth with her hand to keep from making noise before quickly leaving had getting down the hall as she breathes in shock.

"Oh I don't think so. Your not gonna force me to marry someone I don't love. If I am to take anyone's hand in marriage I wish for it to be Johan's hand not a complete stranger. I love him not some prince I've never met. I knew it was a mistake to come back here. I should never of come back. Well I won't be staying. First thing in the morning I'm outta here." Alexis says as she continues on to her room.

*Timeskip*

The next morning as Alexis is attempted to sneak out she is halted by Skylar.

"My mistress what are you doing up so early? And why are you trying to sneak out?" Skylar asks concernedly.

"Skylar please I wish to be alone. Also please stop calling me mistress. You know I hate that." Alexis says as she puts up the hood on her cloak.

"But Alexis it is my duty as your lady waiting to tend to your needs. Besides you've been like a sister to me since I became your lady in waiting. It doesn't even feel like I'm your lady in waiting where you allow me to do things that others would not allow. Please if something is wrong tell me. I worry about you.. No matter how stubborn or how much you act like your fine when clearly you are not." Skylar says as Alexis sighs.

"It's just Skylar I over heard my parents saying that they will be planning to have me marry a neighboring kingdom's prince. I do not wish to marry someone I do not love. I just..." Alexis says as she gives a sad look.

"I understand. You care for another and wish to be with them. It wouldn't happen to be that knight Johan would it?" Skylar asks as she smirks causing Alexis to look at her.

"How did you know that?" Alexis asks.

"As I said it's my job. Besides I think I know you well enough to know the face of someone who has a heart in love. Alexis if you wish to be alone to think of what your going to do then I will not stop you. Just know that I hope you will follow your heart and find happiness in whatever you do." Skylar says as Alexis hugs her.

"Thank you Skylar." Alexis says as she continues sneaking out.

*Timeskip*

"Oh mom I wish you were here. I really need your advice." Alexis says sadly as she is sitting next to a lake with her horse Gypsy.

"Would a solution to your problem do?" A voice says revealing to be Johan coming over with Beyard.

"Johan? How did you know I was out here?" Alexis asks ask Johan sits beside her.

"I saw you sneaking out. Listen I over heard what your parents said about wanting you to marry a neighboring prince." Johan says as Alexis gives him a sad look.

"You heard that as well huh? I wish it wasn't so. I do not wish to marry someone I don't even love. I want to leave again but I don't want to leave and then for them just to come searching for me again." Alexis says as Johan places his hand on Alexis's hand.

"Well how about I lift your spirits?" Johan asks as Alexis looks at him.

"Johan I'm sorry but how can you help?" Alexis asks.

"Maybe you could marry someone who loves you for you. Someone who would do anything to protect you. Would treat you like a princess and do anything to see you happy." Johan says.

"Johan I care for someone but I'm not even sure that they could love me. Not with everything that will come with it." Alexis says sadly.

"You never know. Maybe they have all along." Johan says as Alexis looks down at the ground.

"Doubt it." Alexis says.

"Well then allow me to prove you wrong." Johan says as Alexis looks at him.

"How can you prove me wrong this time Johan?" Alexis asks.

"Well because I love you." Johan says as Alexis looks at him with shock.

"You what?" Alexis asks as Johan pulls out a gold ring.

"Alexis of the Moon Kingdom. I understand that I am just a simple knight and can not provide the life that a prince might be able to. But I promise if you will accept my love I will do anything and everything in my power to make sure you that you know everyday that you are loved and will be more than well taken care of. I wish to always have you by my side no matter what the adventure. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met and want no other. All I wish and ask for is that you will give me the chance to make you as happy as you make me... So what do you say Alexis? Will you become my princess and I your knight?" Johan asks as Alexis smiles happily as Johan places the ring on Alexis's finger.

"Yes Johan. Yes! But there's just one thing. What about my parents?" Alexis asks as the two stand up.

"Don't worry about that. I already talked to them this morning and they gave me their blessing. They're happy long as you are. But they are going to have Skylar come with us back to the kingdom to watch out for you since they can no longer do so." Johan says.

"I can live with a protective and motherly Skylar around. She might be protective but is nowhere near as bad as my parents long as i don't give her reason to be that is." Alexis says.

"No that this is out of the way how about we go get Skylar and the others and head home to tell everyone in the kingdom the good news?" Johan asks as he gets on his horse.

"I like that suggestion." Alexis says as she gets on her horse and follows after Johan.

*13 years later*

"And that's how your father and I found love in each other." Alexis says as she is sitting with her 9 year old daughter Elvira in the garden of their castle while Alexis's horse Gypsy and Johan's horse Beyard are playing and running with their filly Eclipse who became their son's horse and colt Dusty who became their daughter's horse.

"Wow mom that was beautiful. Tell me another story about you and dad please." Elvira says as she is smiling.

"How about we tell you the story of how we saved princess Savina from the raven wizard?" A voice asks revealing to be Johan walking over with their 7 year old son John.

"Aww dad this won't be a kissy lovey dovey story will it?" John asks as he looks up at Johan.

"No my son. But the princess was a dear friend of ours. It's just one of the many wonderful adventures I had with your beautiful mother." Johan says happily as Alexis smiles at him.

"When we grow up can we become adventurers like the two of you?" Elvira asks.

"Yea we wanna go on adventures and find our own destinies." John says excitedly.

"Of course you can. As the royal family and the heirs to the throne of the Avalorian Kingdom we believe everyone has a right to be who they wanna be in this kingdom. No matter their back ground." Alexis says.

"Couldn't of said it better myself. Now a quick story then we get ready to leave with your uncle Peewit and aunt Skylar( No they are not married they are John and Elvira's aunt and uncle because Peewit acts like a younger brother to Johan and Skylar is like a sister to Alexis). We're having dinner with queen Savina and her husband. Now which story does my brave knight and beautiful princess wish to hear?" Johan asks.

"A brave story!" The kids shout in union as Alexis and Johan look at each other and smile before Johan begins telling them a story.

*A/N: I apologize for the story being so short but I began to lose interest in this story and deleted episode chapters I was going to do for chapters. I just shortened it so I could hurry and finish it and do something else before I lost interest completely and delete the book which I didn't want to do. Anyways this book is completed and won't be updated again.*


End file.
